A Second Life
by LelouchYagami
Summary: Light reminisces about his past life and how he feels about his past self before he died. He also talks about his second life that was given to him and how he has improved from the tragic mistakes made in his first life. Light x L, Light x Takada
1. Chapter 1 - A Strange Deja Vu

**This Fanfic was inspired by **_**I'm Sorry **_**by MagicMan01 and takes place in the same universe as that Fanfic though a few changes have been made. I was really interested in continuing the story of Light's second life that **_**I'm Sorry **_**only showed a little bit of.**

**Disclaimer – Lelouch Yagami owns nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Strange Déjà vu

My name is Light Yagami and this is a story about my life, well my second life actually, my first life ended about five years ago. I am currently working for the Japanese Task Force; it has been my dream job ever since I got this new life. I am going to meet L again in Winchester. In my old life, L and I were sworn enemies but in this life we are best friends. I am leading an investigating team to help capture a serial rapist. Now you must be wondering how I got my second life. Well I don't really know what I did to deserve a second chance at life because as far as I am concerned I should be burning in the pits of hell for the murders I committed in my past life.

I will never forget the day I died. I will never forget entering the Yellow Box Warehouse with the Task Force to meet Near face to face. We were there concerning the Kira Investigation, but I was just one step away from stopping all the threats in my way and becoming the god of the new world. When I discovered the power of the Death Note, I developed a philosophy and sadly a god complex. My philosophy was that all criminals deserve to die and that we should all live in a crime free utopia. I started going by the name Kira, not because that was the name I chose but because the internet chose that name for me. These ideas got shattered once I started using the Death Note to kill those who disagreed with the idea of Kira and those who were after me. I ended up crossing the line, the line of no return. I got more and more insane as the Death Note corrupted me more. It is not like I was always Kira; the Death Note's influence turned me into Kira. The only part of the path I chose was killing off criminals for my crime-free utopia. The rest was me falling under the corruption of the Death Note. I became the thing I made my personal mission to destroy, a criminal. This god complex and this philosophy all ended January 28, 2013, or as I like to call it, the day I died.

We were waiting for Teru Mikami, the Hand of Kira to arrive. I was anticipating their demise with great anticipation. Me and Near both asked him to come in. I was trying to hold back my true self; I had to hide it if I wanted Kira to live. I was waiting for those 40 seconds to be up and for them to all die. At the moment the 40 seconds were up I said, "Well Near, it looks like I win". At the moment they were supposed to die, they didn't and I just accidentally confessed that I was Kira. Near gathered the evidence against me and apprehended Mikami. His evidence was the Death Note that Mikami wrote the Task Force and SPK members names in, there were only two names not written on that page, mine and Mikami's. When the evidence came out like a fan, I freaked out, saying this was a "trap" and tried to think up a good excuse to why it was Near trying to frame me. Then Aizawa came and told me that Near had won and when I said my "Well Near, it looks like I win" it was more than enough of a confession for them.

Just before they could arrest me I ran straight to the wall. Near then told me that it was over and that I had lost the game. Near talked more about how he was able to defeat me and was able to provide more evidence that I was Kira. He even got Ryuk my Shinigami to give evidence against me. Then I freaked out. I laughed an insane laugh that would put many to shame and I ranted about how the world was still rotten and how the idea of Kira is the right way. Then Near shut me down triumphantly saying that I am just another criminal, "Just a crazy serial killer, nothing more, nothing less". I simply ignored it. Now in my second life, I believe he was right about me but this was before I came to my senses. I tried one last trick, to write Near's real name on a Death Note paper in my watch and then Matsuda shot me in the hand. I tried to convince Matsuda to get on to the side of Kira but he just reacted in more anger and rage. I tried to rationalize my actions to him including my father's death but he shot me four times in the torso. He almost shot me in the face but the Task Force held him back. I was defeated, I cried out for Misa, Takada, and Mikami for help but none would come.

It was at that moment that Mikami killed himself. It distracted the Task Force and the SPK for a few seconds but it was enough for me to get away. I used the strength I had to get on my feet and leave the warehouse. I just ran and ran. I knew what was coming, I was gonna die soon but I needed to go somewhere where I could think about my actions and the five years I was Kira. I saw my old self, as I started to think about what I had done. I was able to get to another warehouse about a quarter mile away from the Yellow Box warehouse and entered. I lost strength in my body and collapsed on the stairs. I looked directly at the sun above me. I was going to die soon, of blood loss, or so I thought at the time. So I thought of everything that happen since I got the Death Note, the thousands of regrets I had from using it. The deaths I caused ranged from countless criminals, to my own father, to a god of death, to my arch rival who was also the closest thing I had to a real friend, L. It was then that L arrived at my location. It wasn't really L though, it was more like L's spirit.

I began to cry and when he asked why I was crying I apologized for what I did to him. L forgave to me, though my actions were beyond forgiveness. He forgave me for killing him. It was because he loved me at a time when I wasn't Kira, when I gave up ownership of the Death Note, and lost my memories of being Kira, even though it was simply part of a big plan for me to get it back. I even told him that I deserved what I got. He comforted me as I lay dying. I asked if he could hold me until I died and he did. He then told me that Ryuk had written my name in his Death Note. The minute I heard him say it I really knew I was going to die. I knew I was going to die of a heart attack in 40 seconds. He then kissed me and held me until I was dead.

There is not suppose to be an afterlife. When we die we go to nothingness. That is what I figured out from Ryuk and his description, that Death Note users don't go to heaven or hell. It was really everybody was gonna go to nothingness when they die. I must have been in nothingness for about a minute, when I heard those words "Wake up now, Light, wake up". I heard my mother's voice and I woke up. I was back at home. It was late afternoon and it was November 23, 2006. It was the same day I got the Death Note. I was 17 again, not 23, the age I was when I died. I noticed that I was back in my high school uniform, not a business suit covered in my own blood. I found out my father was alive. My mother was saying that it was dinner time and I responded back that I would be right down. Before I came down, I checked if I still had the Death Note. I checked all over the room for it. When I found nothing, I checked again. When there was no Death Note to be found, I was not just relieved, I was ecstatic. It was practically the best day ever for me.

I came down for dinner and decided to be more helpful than I was in my previous life. I didn't know why I got a second chance to live, but I knew I would not make the mistake that ruined my old life. The next day, I went to school and asked a few people if they saw a black book on school grounds. I got a few shrugs, but then I asked someone who said that they saw someone look at the notebook, and then looked at the rules. The guy who looked at the notebook was frightened by it and decided to throw it in the river. When I heard that I was relieved, no Death Note to haunt me in this life. A day later, I heard that serial killer Korou Otoharada had been killed during that school raid. My first person I ever killed would have died the same day whether I killed him or not. That was unbelievable. I graduated from my High School and attended To-oh University to study criminology and how to be a police detective. I graduated there at the top of my class and among the highest ranked students in the country. I am currently the leader of an investigating group in the Japanese Task Force. My team is made up of me, my second in command Touta Matsuda alongside Shuichi Aizawa, Kanzo Mogi, Raye Penber and Naomi Misora. I previously solved a very difficult murder case with L and I have decided to meet him again soon, after we solve this case.

The Task Force is currently trying to capture a serial rapist called Takuo Shibuimaru. That is right; the second person I murdered is running much more of a muck in this life than he did in my previous life. I have gotten to know more about the people I know in this life. Particularly Raye Penbar and Naomi Misora, who I both killed in cold blood in my previous life. Maybe that it why I have gotten this new life. I couldn't redeem myself in my old life so they gave me a new one. I have gotten to know Matsuda, Aizawa and Mogi a lot better in this life than in my past life. Matsuda is a great friend of mine and one of the people I trust the most on the force. My father is still alive in this life and he is as healthy as ever. He works a different investigating team than me.

My time with L was a blast, it was the first time I had worked with him since the Yotsuba case in my past life and it couldn't be better. When we worked on the Yotsuba case, I had no memories of being Kira. I also wasn't the bad person I was during my time as Kira. I helped L solve the case and he became a friend to me, until I got my memory back. I killed L shortly after I got my memories back. We got to know each other more and talked about many things ranging from law and order to the marriage of Misa Amane and Hideki Ryuga. While I am a close friend with L, I am not gay and I will never marry him. I am however thinking of dating Kiyomi Takada and maybe one day marrying her. I have feeling more comfortable with women. I have also been given the opportunity to appear with her on the news. My sister is currently attending college and she is doing great in it. Sayu has gotten really high grades in all of her classes just like I did. She is studying Culinary and is really enjoying it. In this life, I am really happy about this. I get to see Sayu grow up. Apparently the murderer of Misa Amane's parents have been tried and executed, a new attorney took the case and they found them guilty as charged. It is always weird then somebody I kill ends up dying around the same time I killed them. I wonder what happened to Lind L. Taylor in this life. Well, I don't like who I was in my past life and I will try to forget that he ever existed.

The thing is that this life is like a strange déjà vu. I remember a lot of things about my past life, particularly when I had the Death Note, but I just want to forget about them all together. The first night in this life was actually very difficult as I suffered from nightmares of my past life. I saw my evil self in my dreams. I relived Yellow Box again and again. It just hurts my mind to think about it. Back when I killed L, it was a triumph for me, now I look at it in regret. Matsuda helped me come to my senses and as painful as those bullets were, they helped me become a better person, not in my past life, but I carried those lessons to this life. My past life was more interesting but it was tragic. This life may not be as interesting but it is a thousand times better than my previous life.

I don't know if I am really just dead and this is just a dream I am going through or if I really did get a second chance at life. I assume the latter because I actually told L about my past life and he says he remembers his completely as well. I haven't told anybody else but I assume L is the only other person who remembers his past life. Either way, I don't know. I am living a much better life than I previously did and I am grateful that I could get this life. Unlike my previous life, this life is just getting started.


	2. Chapter 2 - Comfortably Numb

Chapter 2: Comfortably Numb

I can probably guess what is currently going on in my past life while I am living my second life. I can assume the crime rate skyrocketed now that I am dead. I also think Misa Amane is dead because she couldn't live without me. My family probably hasn't moved on from having two family members die within a span of a few months. I can assume Near is the new L right now and taking on different cases and I am six feet underground or cremated like my father.

I don't know how L was able to give me a second chance at life. Maybe he outsmarted Ryuk or maybe he made a deal with Life Gods (if they exist). I am very happy with my new life and I don't plan on messing it up like I did with my last one. I guess what L did was set my conscious into my body in an alternate timeline where I didn't get the Death Note. That is as plausible as I can get right now but I really don't know. However, if deadly notebooks exist, I guess Life Gods can as well.

Misa Amane's music career is financed by Yotsuba. Most of the Yotsuba group died in my past life. Kyosuke Higuchi is serving 15 years in jail for insurance fraud and trying to sellout the company. Well it is better than him being dead, which he was my past life, whether I got my memories back or not. The company is owned by Ooi and is doing really well. Yotsuba isn't corrupt in anyway, they are actually full of honest employees. I met Teru Mikami pretty soon after I graduated from To-ho University, he is an honest working attorney who looks out for the well being of our people. He certainly hasn't become corrupt like he did in my past life which was my fault. Mikami is also a huge fan of a band called Maximum the Hormone, which while I enjoy them a lot, I have found better bands.

Going to Winchester with L was some great fun. L has introduced me to many different kinds of Tea flavors there as well as introduced me to many variations of European sweats. The Whammy House is a quiet mansion that gets at least one orphan in there a year. The House is owned by Quilsh Whammy or as L calls him Watari. I never really knew Watari that much in my past life outside of the fact that I killed him but it is great to finally get to know the guy. The Whammy House also has lots of kids such as Near and Mello. They are trained to be L's successor in case he dies. Near is a quiet type who enjoys playing with toys and solving puzzles. He was the one who became L's successor in my past life. Near is older than he looks. He is about 19 right now but he looks like he is 10. Mello is a young adult who enjoys more hipper and cooler stuff, he is addicted to chocolate like L is addicted to candy. Mello is really into stuff like motorcycles and gangster flicks. Mello says he only watches Gangster flicks for pure entertainment, and that he will never become one. He does say that my voice in similar to a character in an animated Gangster show. I see what he means, my voice is very similar to the character he was talking about. He has anger issues though; even then he is a fun guy to hang around. The last of the three is Matt, he is known for heavy smoking and is a big video game addict. I don't know how many hours I have played Mario Kart with him but it is a lot. He is a very enthusiastic guy and very down to earth. He is a lot of fun to be around. Besides L, Matt is one of my favorite people to hang out with.

There is a girl named Linda who I rarely see but she is a pretty fun person. She reminds me a lot of Sayu when she was in her early teens. Linda particularly likes being around Near, though Near says that he enjoys his privacy. There is Roger Ruvie who takes care of the orphans while Watari is away. I heard that he hates kids, but I haven't found out why just yet. There are two others A and Beyond Birthday. They usually are by themselves but Beyond Birthday sometimes hangs out with L. I heard from L that Beyond Birthday also remembers his past life and is doing what he can to redeem himself. L knows about nothingness, because he says he was there. Again I don't know if both me and Beyond Birthday and I were given a second chance at life but I can assume that Beyond Birthday was in nothingness way longer than I was. I don't remember Beyond Birthday at all in my past life. I know he is responsible for the LA murders in my past life and that his real name was Rue Ryuzaki but of all the people I killed from my past life, he was the one I remembered the least.

Beyond Birthday is fine with L using Ryuzaki as his alias. I have gained enough respected from him that I learned his real name in this life. L's real name is L Lawliet, it isn't much but it is a fine name. Hampshire, England is a great place to stay. I got into many different kinds of music there from bluegrass to heavy rock & roll. After many years of J-Pop in Japan, I am happy to hear music that is refreshing to my ears. I have also gotten into Jazz. Watari is a pretty good trumpet player and L has introduced me to classical, the music he grew up with when he was picked up from the orphanage. I have also grown to love British comedies, which they show a lot of on TV in England.

I visit the Whammy House every few months to check up on the successors. It is interesting to see that people who were previously enemies in my past life are friends to me in this life. Despite the fact that I hate the actions I did as Kira, I have decided to keep my name Light Yagami. Yagami stands for Dark God but it has been in my family for generations and it is a common last name in Japan. On the other hand, I truly live up to my first name Light.

I am currently 24 years old, one year older than I was when I died in my past life. Looking back at those years in my past life, I ask myself why I even considered those actions to begin with. I became such a bad person and even the thought of the people who worshipped me in that life like Misa and Mikami sickens me. I know I was the one who killed the guy that murdered Misa's parents, but still… I committed such terrible acts and Misa loved me for that, but I don't know why; maybe I was hot. If anyone finds out who I was in my previous life, I don't want them to demonize me and they don't have to feel sorry for me but they have to understand that I didn't want to become the bad person I was when I was Kira, the Death Note corrupted me more and more until Kira consumed my mind.

If you ask me if I am for or against the idea of whether criminals deserve to live or die, I will say that now in my second life, I am against it. A life is a life, no matter how evil or corrupt the person is and there are worse punishments than death. I have also killed so many people in my past life that I am sick and tired of killing all together. I don't ever want to kill another person again. Ryuk practically ruined my past life and he got away with it. I wish that I could have killed Ryuk before I died in my past life. It wouldn't be enough to redeem myself in that life but it would be the closest I could have ever gotten to it, since my deeds are beyond forgiveness. I would simply trick Ryuk into extending my lifespan. Sadly he probably wouldn't listen and just write my name down instead. Sometimes I wonder though, where is Ryuk in this life.

Life in Kanto is just as fine as ever. In times that I don't work for the Task Force I give money to charity organizations. Life without the Death Note has given me time to visit other countries, whether it is for research, business or just for fun. I have a friend called Swaile who lives in Canada. He is a fine guy to be around. I am hoping I can marry Takada in a few months. I am really excited at the thought of kids, something I never got in my past life. My father is particularly excited about this. He says that he has been waiting to have grandchildren for a long time.

I still look back to the Yellow Box Incident and how everything changed for me. Whether it was the despair I felt when I was laying on the ground in utter defeat or if it was when I was laying Comfortably Numb while L was hugging me. That day was just shock and awe to me. My dream of a perfect world was broken, shattered into a million pieces. I simply fell apart as a human being as a whole, but through all that despair I was able to realize who I was and what I became because of the Death Note. At the time I was outraged but now I thank Matsuda for shooting me. I can thank Near for calling me out. They brought me back to reality and brought sense back into me. I probably wouldn't have had that conversation with L's spirit if he didn't comfort me.

I have been reading some Shakespeare recently, and I can see people going down these paths that would ruin their lives. My old life was a tragedy like those Shakespeare wrote. I may not be ready to tell anybody else about my old life, I may never be. But now with foreknowledge of my future, I can take the right path this time. I am not gonna lose everything this time around. Not my family, not my friends, not my own life. I am going to live a good life. The life I really deserve.

In my free time I like drawing Manga and going to conventions. I have been working harder these days but I will not miss the opportunity get my fair share of entertainment. I am discovering good entertainment from both Japan, Europe and America. One time Misa and I were in California and we both saw a showing of Little Shop Of Horrors. Misa Amane loved the show and so did I.

My new life has given me much more opportunities than my previous life did. I am a lot more outgoing in this life, compared to my previous life where I was a loner. I hangout with my friends and family more often. I participate more in different activities. In fact, when I started being this way, the first day of my new life, Soichiro, Sachiko and Sayu thought there was something wrong with me. In truth I was just really happy, I could finally live a good life, nothing more.

I do however think about the missed opportunities in my old life. Things like never picking up that Death Note or never getting the Death Note back. I think about my life if I never got the Death Note back. I would suffer from amnesia, but I wouldn't die young like I did because of the events that happened after I got the Death Note back. A life is a life, don't fuck it up like I did my previous life. I got a second chance at life, something few people could get and I am here to make sure I live my life to my fullest.


	3. Chapter 3 - Lateralus

Chapter 3: Lateralus

Kira is dead. I am Light Yagami but I am not Kira. Kira died the day I died and I haven't looked back on leaving him behind. He was me but not anymore. I don't care about him, in fact I hate him but I have to live with him if I want make this second life better. This new life is great l, and very enjoyable. I am spending every opportunity to make each minute the time of my life and it has become even better now that Hikari is born.

I am now 26 years old and I am married to Kiyomi Takada. She is a newscaster who went to my college. I killed her in my previous life. The Task Force was dangerously close to finding out that I was Kira so I wrote her name in my Death Note so she could burn all of the evidence. Ironically her death led to my demise, it was because Near outsmarted me. Now I thank him for outsmarting me. Takada is easy going and calm, the type of woman for me. We still live in Japan, however, I do still visit the Whammy House though now it is a once a year thing. The baby isn't too difficult to take care of.

Takada and I work different hours. She does news at the morning so I can take care of the baby at that time. When she comes home go to I work with the Task Force or with L in the afternoon and night. During the weekends, L and Watari come over to our house to stay. The day Hikari was born was amazing. Practically everyone I knew and loved was in the hospital that day from my friends, to my family, to the Task Force. The only people who weren't there were the Whammy Kids but it was great anyway. We had a big party after the baby was born. That was a moment that is precious to me and still is. It was a moment I was never able to experience in my previous life.

My parents Soichiro and Sachiko are especially happy to become grandparents. I am really happy that my father is now a grandfather, something that didn't happen in my previous life. If there is any person I didn't want dead in my past life, it was my father. I loved him, I cherished him, he was the reason I wanted to help the world in the first place. It was then that I was put into the situation of having to eliminate Mello. I wanted Matsuda to take the Shinigami Eye deal and take care of Mello, but my father insisted on doing it himself. I never wanted my father to take the deal but I couldn't hold myself back. It was what he wanted and I wanted to make him happy. When we invaded Mello's compound, my father held back writing Mello's name on the Death Note I was holding, despite me yelling for him to do it. After the assault, my father was taken to the hospital. The following day, he was on his death bed. I didn't want him to die. When I realized he was dying, I didn't want him to die in vain, so I begged him to write Mello's real name down before it was too late. He didn't do it and he died. As much as I was upset that I couldn't get Mello's name, I was devastated that my father. I loved my father and wanted him to live at least another 40 years, but he didn't. I tried to rationalize my father's death until the day I died, when I realized I had lost everything. I love my family and humanity as a whole. During my time as Kira, a death in my family was the last thing I wanted and sadly I ended up getting it.

If there is anything I have learned from my past life, it is that nobody should hold any judgment over others, even with good intention. I declared righteous judgment over others, the day I found out the power of the Death Note. When I discovered the power of that notebook, I thought it could be used for good. The problem is that nothing good comes out of using that notebook, it only causes despair and suffering. I wouldn't even trust an authority figure with it. I was so blinded by the early praise of Kira that I didn't realize how bad Kira was until it was too late. I couldn't accept any criticism about Kira and ended up killing anyone who disagreed. I ended up crossing a line when I killed Lind L. Taylor, a line I didn't realize I had crossed until the day I died. I held judgment over others, something that nobody should do. When I started killing criminals for the greater good, I became a dictator of sorts and not a benevolent one.

If there is one idea of Kira that I still believe in, it is that I want to make this world a better place. It is probably because I believed this before I became Kira. There may have been no wars and the crime rate may have dropped by 70% in my previous life, but I didn't make the world better, in fact I made it ten times worse. The world I made was oppressed, it wasn't the free world we live in. In my new life, I am making the world a better place. I am helping this world with the law, the only way we should be done. Besides being a police detective, I help out through charity, welfare and rebuilding. I help the world legally, the way it should be helped.

L has changed a lot as well. He is more active than he had been and he has made a huge diet change. Recently, he was diagnosed with diabetes and if he didn't change his health from all the sweets he was eating, he wouldn't make it to 40. Watari said that L's diet of just sugar would eventually catch up with him. L still eats sweets but only rarely. Watari traveled the world before he found Whammy House. He has been able to provide L with healthy cuisines from all over the planet. L eats foods ranging from Japanese, to Chinese, to Indian, to Mexican, to Caribbean. He is also being taught to cook himself, when he will eventually have to live on his own.L and I exercise pretty regularly. We play tennis a lot but L takes a mile run every morning and he has gotten a lot healthier. My health has improved as well. I have been tried some of Watari's sweets and they are very good, but I have decided to limit them to once a week. I have also improved my diet as well. I eat a lot less chips than I did in my previous life. Watari has also introduced me to using spices in my cooking. I have tried Chinese Mexican and Indian cuisine.

L is trying to find a woman to marry. I have taught him everything about social skills to help him find the love of his life. In fact I have taught the entire Whammy House more about social skills and how to express themselves better. In my past life, I used my social skills to convince people to believe my lies; I have never lied since the day I died. The only lie I ever told since was why I was so excited the day I woke up in this new life.

My father still works as a police officer but it is only part time now. He says he is getting too old for it and he only does it because to be around me. I insisted that he retire soon, he says that he is considering it. I am also planning on moving the England eventually, so I can be by the Whammy Kids more. Near and Mello say that they won't move out until L officially declare who will succeed him when he retires. I hear that Near and Mello do travel more, sometimes join L on his investigations, though Near is with him more often than Mello does though. When Mello isn't in the Whammy House, he has a wife and son in California; he insists that he will move back to England with his family eventually. Mello's real name is Mihael Keehl, a name I never found out in my previous life. Near's real name is Nate River. Nate River is much more expressive and kinder than he used to be as is Mihael Keehl. In my early trips to the Whammy House, I taught them to be kinder. Nate River doesn't plan on marrying though. He says that he likes being alone and hopes that can find a place to live on his own eventually. He does say that he is more than willing to succeed L.

Sayu has graduated from college early and plans on being chef for a Japanese Cuisine restaurant of the highest standard. She got through culinary fairly easily. The restaurant is also one of L and my favorites in Kanto as well and I would recommend it to everyone. My mother has more time now to work on gardening now that Sayu and I have moved on. I visit my sister regularly and she visits me regularly as well. If there is one thing I didn't get the opportunity to do in my previous life it was hang out with Sayu more often.

The day I died was also a day I practically lost the will to live. When everything came crashing down, I lost my friends, my family and everything I knew and loved. I simply felt that death was the only way to let go of these feelings. When L's spirit came down and comforted me, I gained my will to live again. L made me feel better at the time my life finally fell apart. He made me realize how important my life was and it enabled me to make my new life, a better life. L, or L's spiri, gave me hope at my darkest hour and I found hope in this life, a life I can live to its fullest.


	4. Chapter 4 - Time Flies

Chapter 4: Time Flies

The day I died, I died as Light Yagami and not Kira. Any sense of superiority I had faded by the time I left the Yellow Box Warehouse. I had lost my former life, a life I desperately wanted back when I realized my life as Kira just wasn't worth it. I just wanted a normal life again and I got it with this life. I realized what I became, a monster. Before I died, my thoughts were of regret and guilt, not of anger and desperation like before. I ran away, not because I thought I could evade arrest, they would find me whether I was alive or not. I ran away because I wanted to go somewhere alone to think about my actions and who I had became.

That is the thing about the Death Note, it corrupts those who can handle death but are weak willed. Me, Misa and Mikami, were all weak willed. We fell under the influence of the Death Note, the moment we realized its power. By the time Ryuk had arrived in my room, the corruption had already taken hold of me. The Death Note also corrupts those whose who are greedy and the already corrupt get more corrupt, like Higuchi. It is said that a person who uses the Death Note continuously is cursed with a life of despair. That is what happened to me and Mikami. We both lost everything we knew and loved and we didn't realize it until it was too late. People who have never used the Death Note are able to die happy like my father did in my previous life. The only person I know who used the Death Note but didn't fall under corruption was Mello who had a strong will and a personal goal that stopped him from falling under.

As traumatizing as the last day of my previous life was, it was my return to sanity, the first time in almost six years. As I continued to use the Death Note throughout my previous life, the more the notebooks influence got to me. At first, the corruption was pretty subtle; it wasn't until I got my memories back that Kira almost completely consumed me. I was able to keep some of my sanity, enough to control myself. However by the time everything fell apart at the Yellow Box Warehouse, the little sanity I had left just disappeared as I freaked out at the event. It wasn't until I was laying on the ground bleeding that my sanity began to return as I fell into despair. It was when Mikami had died and when I had seen my past self passing by that I completely returned to sanity, feeling thousands of regrets for every action I took since I got the Death Note. By the time L was comforting me, I was back to how I was before I had the Death Note, a calm relaxed person. This sanity has carried over to my second life, where I am how I was before I got the Death Note. I can bet that almost anyone who uses the Death Note more than once would go insane with power.

When a person's name is written in the Death Note, that person can never be brought back to life. That is something I learned when I asked Ryuk what would happen if I erased a name from the Death Note, he told me that the names are permanent and can't be erased. I always wonder how I got my second chance at life, if it meant breaking that rule of the Death Note. Maybe I wasn't brought back to life at all, maybe L simply reversed time or sent my conscious to an alternate universe where I didn't find the Death Note. Both are a loophole because they don't technically bring me back to life, which is probably why I am alive right now. I have made it my personal goal to make sure that end of my new life would not be the outcome of my previous life and I have worked hard to make myself a million times better than I was in my previous life. I have a child who is growing up well, something I didn't get in my previous life.

Aiber and Wedy usually take over for me when I am off duty. Ide has quit working for the police and has decided to go on to own his own shoe store named Squinties. My father has retired from the Task Force and has decided to hang out with our family and simply live his life to the fullest. I am currently 29 years old. We are expecting another child in a few months. I do not know what to name him yet, but I will find someone to name him after. L is finally on his own as he doesn't need Watari's assistance anymore. Watari is in the hospital and his health is failing. The doctor says it is simply that his body is getting weaker and will simply shut down eventually. I have a lot of concern for Watari, he is just a cool guy to be around and he helped L out with his life after his parents died. It is ironic that I am taking care of this guy, because in my previous life I killed him in cold blood right before I killed L. Watari says that he is fine dying as he feels he has lived a full life.

L and I have a lot in common. This is something I didn't find out in my previous life. L and I agree on a lot of things. We both think that criminals should be punished and that the punishment should fit the crime. We also think that a life is a life and punishment should not be used as retribution. While we do feel that there are people in this world we can live without, killing is never the answer and it is better to give a criminal a life sentence than the death penalty. I did influence some of his opinions though. I am the one who thinks we should solve cases with as minimal casualties as possible and we that shouldn't use criminals as a means of gain, like what L did in my previous life in order to solve this case. I have learned a lot from my previous life. This world isn't rotten, it simply isn't perfect. Nobody deserves to die, we as humans are just flawed and we can't help these flaws. If we try to make a perfect world we just make another imperfect world through our deeds. It is better to live in a world with flaws and try to help it than it is to try to make a perfect world. If you offered me a position as god of a new world that I could personally create, I would immediately decline.

I may be 29 but I still look the same as I did when I was 23. I have aged pretty graciously. It is no doubt because I have made healthier food choices from my past life. The reason I became Kira in my previous life was because I had a once in a lifetime opportunity to change the world for the better. I ended up ruining my life and then I was given this life. I am not trying to change the world in this life but I am helping to make it better. I had to fall before I could rise again. What I was trying to do in my past life was an impossible feat, it simply couldn't be done. I couldn't change this world for the better with a book that can kill people, crime would never go away no matter how much you try to get rid of it. The society I made was oppressed, it was a society I wouldn't live in if I wasn't the leader. I was just so blinded by my goal that I didn't realize I changed the world for the worse until it was too late.

Time flies a lot faster in this life than it did in my previous life. It is definitely because I am enjoying myself more. College went by quickly, I already have a wife and daughter, and my father has already retired from the Task Force. Time went slower in my previous life because I thought harder about it, I anticipated events more. In this life I go with the flow. It felt like I got to January 28th 2012 in this life faster than I did in my previous life and I didn't die that day in this life. I am able to experience things more in this life than I ever could in my previous life.

L contributes a lot to my family and the Whammy House. All of us have benefited greatly from solving difficult cases. We don't do it for the money, but we have made headlines because of how well we have been able to solve these cases. L is already famous and I too am able to become famous for working so well with him. Sayu has done very well in the restaurant business and hopes to build her own restaurant in the near future. I have become possibly the hardest working detective in Japan and one of the most dedicated to his job. This has been my dream job ever since my father told me what his career was all the way back in my previous life.

I don't work for the police to hide my cover. I work for them because I want to work for them, I love working for them. I have been able to meet dedicated detectives from other countries and enjoy being with them. One time when I visited England to check up on the successors, I was able to join the Fuzz to help solve a difficult murder case. When I bluff, I bluff to get the criminals out of hiding. When I find out a person has been falsely accused, I join Mikami to help prove they are innocent.

I have been able to meet people in different ways in this life. I met Mikami shortly after becoming a police detective. I met with him when he was chosen to be a defender of a falsely accused person we caught. I met Takada at To-ho just like I did in my previous life. Raye Penbar and Naomi Misori joined in shortly after my first case was successfully solved. Raye and Naomi married shortly after I joined L on a difficult murder case. We met Misa Amane face to face when I got an opportunity to go to the Pop Music Festival and L got me backstage passes. Aiber and Wedy met with me shortly after I joined with L for my first case with him. Then I came to the Whammy House with L and met successors there.

People who were my rivals in my past life have become friends in this life. People I killed in my previous life have been given a better life in this life. It is like this life was given to me simply to atone for my previous one. It is strange, but it is fine by me. I will always look at my previous life in regret for the people I killed, the person I became and the opportunities I missed. It is like this life made up for my previous life. It is also like this life was made simply to make up for all my crimes. It is strange, in some ways I don't deserve this new life but I got it anyway.

I will never tell anybody who I was in my previous life; I will take that to my grave. My words of encouragement are that it isn't worth the risk trying to do something right with power. That power will eventually corrupt the user. I should have known that before I got my hands on the Death Note, if I simply ignored that notebook, my previous life could have been as great as the life I am living now. There isn't much too it anyway. All my missed opportunities are being made up in this life. I have been given great things that not even the Death Note could provide. I guess I can just thank L for giving me this life. I have finally been given a life that is worth living in many ways and not plagued with loss and tragedy.


	5. Chapter 5 - Finally Free

Chapter 5: Finally Free

My family and L's currently live in England. We stay there to be close to the Whammy House. About twice a year I go back to Japan to visit my parents and the Task Force. It is a long trip there so I usually stay about a month. Every once in a while, I go back to the Yellow Box Warehouse to remember the incident at the end of my previous life. Sometimes L comes with me as he is the only person who understands why I come here. He tells me to forget about the past and move on. The thing is that I have moved on. I am just not ready to let go of my past life just yet. I know that even if I forget about my past life, I won't become the heartless mass murderer I was, I know that I will be more like I was before, a hardworking person who wants to help this world. I will never go back to my Kira days no matter what. In my past life I had become so blinded by the power I had that I eventually became more focused on becoming the god of the new world then I was at creating my crime-free utopia. I became the thing I made my mission to destroy and I had to be brought to the brink of death to realize what I had become. The age of Kira is dead and gone. It has been dead and gone since I died. There may be another age of Kira, if someone else finds a Death Note and commits mass murder, but it won't be me.

I no longer fear death like I did in my previous life. While you could say it is because I have been to the other side, it is also because I feel it is a natural part of life. Why should I fear death when it is going to come anyway? I don't care when I die as long as I live a happy life. I am living a longer better life now than I did previously but death is the end of all suffering. I would now prefer to be dead than to suffer immensely. I definitely don't think I will be given another chance to live after I finish this life but I feel like life is a journey and I have to make that journey worthwhile. That has been my main goal for my second life. I ruined everything about my previous life and this life is the only way I can make up for my previous life which was short and wrong. I don't care when I die, even though I hope it is a long time from now. This time I am going to complete my journey. This time I will not be the person I once was. This time I will be the person I always wanted to be and live the life I always wanted to live. I will not be that heartless mass murder that I was. I will not be feared. I will be admired. The reason is because in this life I am actually a good person.

Neither L nor I had a perfect moral compass in our previous lives. I became a crazy serial killer who passed judgment over criminals in order to create a perfect world and ended up being more focused on ruling that world. Even before then I agreed with some of L's ideas. When I lost my memories, my beliefs were similar to L's. L was willing to sentence prisoners to their deaths simply so he could get closer to Kira (Me), one of those prisoners being Lind L. Taylor. Matsuda actually agreed with some of the ideas I had when I was Kira because he understood the motivation. Near let Mello die simply so he lure me into a trap for me to reveal myself as Kira. Most of us had a deadly sin that made us who we were in our past lives. My sin was pride. Misa's sin was lust. Mikami's sin was wrath. Higuchi's sin was greed. L's sin was gluttony. Near's sin was sloth and Mello's sin was envy. In this second life, we have atoned for our sins, but Higuchi is still greedy. None of our moral compasses were that good in our previous lives but they are a lot better now in this new life. I care about the well being of both the innocent and the guilty. I will not murder someone simply because they murdered someone else. I have discovered how precious life is and I don't want to throw mine or other people's lives away.

I still have nightmares of my previous life. Some of them have been weird. In one nightmare Near was a Shinigami that was plotting against me. In another I met myself back at the High School I used to attend only for him to say he is Kira and for him to laugh manically at me. Another had me become a completely irredeemable person after I defeated Near in my previous life. The nightmares are pretty infrequent but they do still happen every once in a while. I guess I still haven't fully moved on from my previous life. I guess the last day of my previous life was just that is so traumatizing for me. I have been able to move on from these nightmares pretty quickly and I think they will be completely gone within a few years.

I still run detective duties but Takada has retired from being a newscaster to take care of the kids more. I am 36 and L is 44. I have two kids Hikari and Watari Yagami. Watari passed away shortly before our son was born. It was the first funeral I have ever attended in this life. I truly felt the loss L had just gone through. I was just like the loss of my father that I went through in my previous life. L did move on very quickly though and he had learned enough from Watari that he can now live on his own. L still does detective duty with me. My former partner Matsuda has formed his own group of detectives and is teaching newcomers how to be part of the Task Force. L is planning on retiring when he turns 50. He is planning on giving his position to Near when he retires. L plans on exploring the world after he retires, and I plan on doing the same thing with him when I am ready to retire as well. Hikari really wants to be a detective like me when she grows up and it makes me proud that she is interested in carrying on the Yagami tradition. Hikari is even planning on going to the same High School and College as I did. She is really thinking ahead for a girl of such a young age.

The Yagami family is one of the richest and most successful families in Japan due to our relationship with the Whammy House and our success with many different investigative cases. It is why I am able to travel so much. L really enjoys hanging out with my family, my kids call him uncle L as he is like an uncle to them. L has a family as well. He has 3 kids that hangout all the time.

L and I are interested in going to many places. L is interested in going to Moscow, Egypt, and India. I am interested in exploring America a lot more. We are going to go to places that we never got the opportunity to go to in our previous life. Even when I retire I still plan on helping the world in many ways and so does L. I plan on going back to Japan and England so that my friends and family don't miss me.

Misa and Ryuga also want to join me and L for our journey across the world. I am particularly happy about this because I will finally see Misa more often. In this life, I don't see Misa as much as she is very focused on her acting career with pop singer Hideki Ryuga. Reiji Namikawa now owns the rights to Yotsuba after Ooi retired; he is a very benevolent boss, focusing more on how people feel about the company and improvements he could make with Yotsuba than on controlling the company to benefit himself. Mikami is now the judge for a court in Japan. He says the job is difficult because he needs to absolutely sure that a person is innocent or guilty. He doesn't want to make mistakes and have an innocent person in jail while a guilty person goes free. Mikami and I are best buddies. I make sure to meet him every time I go to Japan. He says he is interested in moving to the United States after he retires from his job. He says he has been interested in the American Culture because of the things they export to Japan.

One of the best things about this life is that I am finally free. In my past life, I was so limited when I was Kira. I was so focused on one thing that I could never be able to truly enjoy my life. I found a purpose in life but it wasn't a good purpose and my life simply fell apart from there. I may have planned ahead when I was Kira but I didn't have plans for my future as I was so focused on my goal. Now I can live a free life and choose the path I desire. I will never fall to the lowest of the low like I did in my previous life as now I choose to strive for greatness. I accept the world as it is and move on. When I woke up in this life, I knew it was time to actually make a life worth living instead of sacrificing everything just for the chance of making a perfect world. The Death Note turned my selflessness into selfishness and now, in this life, I am willing to make a better world the right way and not the wrong way.

Sometimes though I feel that I should have stayed dead and not be given this life. In truth it is what I really deserve for killing tens of thousands in my previous life. I even thought I deserved it when I came to realize who I was. I am never suicidal though and I constantly thrive on accepting what was given to me. I have come to accept things more for how they are and not do anything stupid like I did in my previous life. I may not deserve this life but it certainly hasn't prevented me from truly being happy. If this life was given to me so I could atone for my previous one than I say I have atoned for it well as I feel I can finally make up for the mistakes I made in my previous life. The Death Note was like a destructive drug to me and this second life is like my rehab. Like a drug, the Death Note blinded me with its power and I ended up in the worst state because I was so blind by the Death Note. I had to the realize the outcome of my life to find a new life, a second life, without the Death Note, a source of self-destruction that ruined my life. In this life, I am clean and ready to live a full complete life and not throw it away like my previous one.

My name is Light Yagami and I am happy to live my life to the fullest. Whether it is to look back to my previous life to learn from the mistakes I made or simply be able to hang out with my friends and family. I know I have the opportunity to live a good life and not take it for granted like I did in my previous life. Whether I really got a second chance to live or I am just living in a dream, I know I have been given chances that not even the Death Note can provide. Since the day I died, I have been able to see how precious life is and why we shouldn't waste it. I have been given a second life and I know I should not waste this one. Sometimes you have to fall before you can rise up again.


End file.
